


the grace of a dalish

by headcarsbanging



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headcarsbanging/pseuds/headcarsbanging
Summary: dorian is in love with vaeril's hair. beware for sweet implied morning sex(this is my first real fic in years and this was written pretty quick so sorry for any mistakes)





	the grace of a dalish

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! i hope you enjoy this little one shot i wrote really late last night. it flows really weird and i can't say i'm happy with it but oh well. please be kind to me in the comments haha.  
> features my own inquisitor, vaeril lavellan.  
> enjoy!

When Dorian wakes up, he already hears the patter of his lover's footsteps on the wood floor. Vaeril doesn't yet have on his tunic, but the cotton pants he wore around the keep were fastened around his hips.  
Vaeril sings a quiet tune in elvhish as he emerges from the washroom, going over to the doors of his balcony and throwing them open. The sunlight streamed through the stained glass, as well the hum of the wind and the smell of pine. Dorian decided he wouldn't disrupt Vaeril with his lumbering out of bed just yet- besides, he did love to watch the little elf undisturbed. He observed his soft and graceful movements, in time with the song he sang quietly. A wide smile rest on his elvhen features, the little flush on his cheeks contrasting nicely with his freckles. When Vaeril made his way over to his vanity mirror, he carded his hands through his cascading, sleep-tousled, white hair before grabbing a wrap from the counter and tying his hair into a ponytail. Dorian was quite mesmerized by his movements, a smile drifting onto his features unknowingly as his lazy gaze fixated on Vaeril.  
Maker, he was smitten.  
Suddenly, he's pulled out of his thoughts when Vaeril makes a suprised sound, the elf's eyes finding Dorian's wide awake and open.  
"Oh, you're awake. Good morning... " Vaeril trailed off with a flush, a nervous chuckle, and a smile, now noticing that Dorian had witnessed his performance. Dorian only laughed.  
"Good morning, amatus." He says softly, looking over at Vaeril from under the covers with a sweet smile. Dorian sits up when the elf comes to sit down next to him on the bed, needing to lace his boots. He inspects Vaeril's hair, not wanting to touch it, knowing the other man didn't take kindly to people doing it without permission. "Your hair is simply divine. Could I... touch it? Perhaps braid it?" He asked, apprehension in his voice, as if he was waiting for the other man to vehemently reject him.  
"Of course." He said, little smile on his cheeks. "Other girls in my clan would want to, but no one ever did."  
"Why ever did they not?" Dorian asked with a chuckle.  
"In Dalish culture, hair is somewhat sacred. For someone to touch it  you're not very close to is sometimes considered rude." Vaeril continued.  
"I..." Dorian starts, not knowing quite what to say. He and Vaeril had not tightly defined their relationship, so he didn't know what exactly the other man regarded him as. He wasn't sure if Vaeril agreed simply because he didn't want to be rude in human culture, or if he truly meant it. "Are you sure it's okay if I do?" He sits up more and places a hand on the other man's arm.  
"I'm sure." Vaeril said, sincere smile on his features. "Now please, do my hair! Can't you tell I'm excited?" He continued with a slightly sudden change in attitude, grin spreading across his cheeks.  
"Alright, come over here, you." Dorian said with a grin, grabbing the other man's hips and dragging him into his lap. Vaeril laughed as he was pulled into his embrace, settling back against the broad expanse of his chest.  
It didn't take Dorian too long to finish, Vaeril spending most of the time telling the other man about the Dalish traditions regarding hair. The both of them were quite invested, Dorian's focus only being interrupted by running out of hair to braid. He grabbed a length of string from the bedside table and tied the end of his hair off.  
A second or two after Vaeril had finished his thought and he had finished his braid, Dorian wrapped his arms around the other man's bare waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "What do you think your clan would think of me touching your hair?" He said, looking up at the elvhen man.  
"You, a big, bad, Tevinter altus? Oh, the shame." Vaeril said with a gasp and a grin, while Dorian let out a laugh. A pause rested between them before he continued. "What would your family think of this?" Vaeril joked, turning his head around and leaning in to press a little, soft kiss to Dorian's lips. After a second, they separated, but kept very little distance between them.  
"Cue disgusted sputters by my father and incredulous gasps by my mother, along with a collective sigh from every noble in Tevinter. I know we could do better than that, though." He chuckled, his hands feeling up the other man's torso. "You know what would really make them itch?" He huffed into Vaeril's ear, devious smile on his lips.  
"It happens to be that I don't. You'll have to show me," The elvhen man said with mock skepticism and a smile. Dorian chuckled lowly and his hands came up to gently push Vaeril onto his back, crawling on top of him to capture his lips in another, deeper kiss before making do of his pants quickly.  
Needless to say, neither of them made it out of bed that day.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if the hair thing is even canon or not tbfh. i've seen other people use it before and hey i felt like it lmao  
> i'm open to suggestions for what i should do with vaeril, if anyone has any.  
> thank you so much for reading, if anyone made it down here!


End file.
